


in your eyes, love, it glows

by sxndazed



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, sappy and a little pretentious because that's me i guess, vegas fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 17:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20086306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxndazed/pseuds/sxndazed
Summary: He looks at the grey in his hair and the crinkles by his eyes and the small smile on his face and still remembers the first time he came to Vegas with him.A take on their time in Las Vegas.





	in your eyes, love, it glows

The sun's been down for a couple hours now, but it's still so fucking hot.

It's not like the hot days back at home. There, it's sticky and humid, and his hair curls like it's hellbent on doing so. His skin goes past dewy, and he's just fucking greasy. He hates it when it's hot. He wants to wear long sleeves that he can pull over his fingers to cover as much skin as possible. Fuck summer is such a pain.

Here, the heat is dry. His skin feels like it's burning and the need to stay hydrated and covered in SPF becomes desperate, but at least he doesn't feel trapped in his clothes, in his skin. There's still sweat of course and long sleeves still aren't the best, but he can at least breathe so that counts for something. Well, he thinks it does.

It isn't much cooler at night though. The slight breeze is hot, and the lights on the Strip make him feel incredibly warm. The amount of people here probably doesn't help either. The A/C is nice though.

He leans across the balcony with his phone out. The view is incredible, and it'll make good content to post later when he's feeling it. There's a tiny voice in the back of his head that's saying he's going to drop it. He thinks back _ fuck you _ but grips his phone a little tighter. He's always loved a view from up high, and some irrational fear isn't going to stop him from savouring this. The lights are bright and the air is hot, but he thinks about how good it feels to be here in this moment.

He likes going back to places he's been. It's a great opportunity to reexperience what he enjoyed the first time and to get a chance to experience new things. He also likes coming back knowing that he's more open, more free. He's settled into his skin, the subtle awkwardness replaced by a radiating confidence that has him feeling like he can do anything. He feels taller in this city than he did before.

He's watching the clip to see if it's good when he feels a hand on his back. He leans into it just a little.

"Gonna post it?"

"Nah. I'll probably wait a bit."

The hand leaves his back and makes it way to the edge of the balcony. He looks over to see Phil leaning on it and looking out at the view. His face is glowing from the all the lights. He seems tired. He's had his contacts in for most of the day and the heat drains him, but his face is relaxed and content and _ this _ is also what Dan loves about coming back to places.

He loves coming back to places with Phil. He loves to see how life has changed them but also how they've remained the same in the long run. He looks at the grey in his hair and the crinkles by his eyes and the small smile on his face and still remembers the first time he came to Vegas with him. He remembers being wide-eyed and excited and so fucking in love. He remembers a less tired face with eyes so bright that he could keep getting lost in them. He's less in awe and his excitement is subdued, but he's no less in love with the man he's looking at right now. He's a fucking sap, but he's gay and in love and fuck if those eyes aren't the best thing he's seen.

His phone is still in his hand with the camera pulled up, so he takes a small step back and snaps a couple pictures. He knows Phil is gorgeous, but he's still taken aback sometimes by how gorgeous he is and how his breath gets taken away all the same. He's tempted to take more until Phil turns to face him, a little surprised but a smile playing on his lips.

"Gonna post that?"

He pulls up his camera roll and shakes his head.

"Nah. Can you imagine how many people would change their profile pics to it if I did?"

Phil laughs. When Phil laughs, he laughs with his whole body. His chest heaves and his arms shake and his eyes are so bright that they rival the lights. Dan can't help the smile that forms because goddamn his laugh is still one of the best things he's ever heard.

"Wanna head up now? We can get room service and watch _ Stranger Things _."

"Oh my God, you and _ Stranger Things _."

"Hey! I almost got spoiled and that would ruin everything."

"Fine, you spoon. Go up first, I'll be there in a bit."

He's looking back out and feels Phil squeeze his arm before leaving. He closes his eyes and feels the hot air blow past. It's bright and loud, but he thinks he could fall asleep if he stays there long enough.

He takes a couple more pictures and films a few more videos, so he has some choices to look through later. He's asked by a couple to help take a picture, and a few more minutes pass before his phone chimes.

**phil  
**Do u want a milkshake?

There's a picture with all the choices.

**dan  
**pistachio pls

A big thumbs up emoji appears. He tucks his phone into his back pocket and makes his way back to their room. He'll think about posting later. Maybe when Phil's in the bathroom or they're waiting for their food or whatever. He'll make a note of whatever clip looks best and any photos he thinks are particularly good. That'll be later. Now, he'll just keep thinking about being here and how good it feels.

The A/C hits his skin, and the heat is gone almost as quickly as it arrived when he walked outside. He turns around to glance at the view before he's too far inside to see and then keeps on going.

Yeah, it feels good to be back.  



End file.
